Hybris Baran
Hybris Soliran Darian Aelon Baran is known to be an Icyenic Paladin hailing from New Domina who had been brought to Gielinor during the first war of the gods that went on between Lord Saradomin and Lord Zamorak during the sixth age under the command of acting general Padomenes and was acting as a tactical commander and held the rank of Brigadier and Chapter master of a task force during both the god wars and the war of the gods leading the Silver Wing chapter. Hybris is currently stationed in Ashdale together with his older sister Amaranth Imaginaerum Arabasque Baran. The character is currently being played by : Lord Hybris Baran '. Apearance. Hybris Soliran Darian Aelon Baran is an pureblood Icyene with a proud stature whom stands roughly around seven foot and six inches tall, bearing a natural well build body structure with the usual broad shoulders that is natural for the race its appearance. As natural to those hailing from the Icyenic bloodlines he carries a pair of large wings with a span of eighteen feet in length when stretched out, below the main pair of wings just like commander Zilyana he bears a pair of smaller wings that assumedly are meant to allow for a greater stability during flights at high speed. He bears a rather pale skin colour combined with an average length of blonde locks of hair that rest over his head that often can be found worn in variating styles depending on how he wishes to show himself to the world, further more he carries a full beard and mustache over his jaws. As expected thus he is often quite busy with how he looks. Hybris carries a face that is heavily associated with masculine traits such as relatively longer lower face, a prominent chin and brow that go paired with a chiseled jaw and quite defined cheekbones. Before the story begins. '''Location ' '''/Year /season of birth. New Domina; Third age ; Year 3210 ; Season : Winter. Hybris was born within a family of four children as the second eldest and only son, within one of the noble families that had called New Domina their home, he was born on a cold snow laden winter’s night, the icicles rested on the edges of the brick roof tops and the stone window bannisters that rested on the stone towers that dotted the landscape. As mentioned previously he was the second eldest of the four children, his eldest sister who was born roughly a hundred years earlier then himself was named Amaranth, she was at a young age already apart of the Clergy of the church of Saradomin. Below him were his two younger sisters; Syralia and Valeta. Hybris his parents were named Dalyris and Hestirys; Hestirys was known to be a female cleric of Saradomin whilst his father Dalyris served under Saradomin as a paladin that had been participating in various situations during the ongoing onslaught of the God wars. Hybris Started his employment in the military at the age of sixteen, having become of age during that period of time he was enlisted as a neophyte under the command of an Icyenic Paladin named Heras Dalirn. The Landing on Dahlion after the Godwars. Engagement. The death of Amaranth Baran. The cold night had dawned upon the citadel as suddently reports came in of lightning clashing through the roof of the church that was located on the island; to Hybris his horror as he arrived he found his sister dead on the spot and directly ordered the location to be cleared away from any civilians regardless of status and wealth; with the Knight Paladin Lidrana Hadriel having left to New Domina in order to forfill certain tasks it had left him alone in the citadel and command over the order. It is easily assumed that this event had left serious dammage onto Hybris his mental well being as this event had left him into a cold state, ridden from emotions as he had started to form a mental wall around himself shielding himself from the island its inhabitants and barely showing up outside of his quarters anymore except for when he randomly finds himself taking flight in the midnight sky. The corpse of his sister had been brought to New Domina through the means of various portals and a convoy that was meant to ensure her safe arrival; however Hybris was not present at her funeral due to that he had locked himself up in his quarters and left the officers to deal with the direct problems, he allows no one to see him without his direct permission at this point leaving large doubt within the ranks of the order. This page is heavily under construction and more will added later on when more time is found to do so. Category:Characters Category:Icyene Category:Male Category:Paladin Category:Saradominist Category:Warrior Category:Religious Figures Category:Deceased Category:Retired